Te Equivocaste
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Un error, confusión. Consecuencias que se ven 10 años después. Luego de un tiempo, se nota aquella confusión que tanto dolor te causo dentro de tu corazón ¿verdad Chrona?/ KxC, Leve OoC, contiene OC's
1. Prologo

Jumbiie: ¡teniamos un proyecto KxC guardado! ;w; casi terminado, si tiene exito con gusto subiremos conti ¿verdad, niisan?]  
Julian: solo dejadnos reviews para que nos den aliento ;W;

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE.  
**_  
Un error, confusión. Consecuencias que se ven 10 años después. Luego de un tiempo, se nota aquella confusión que tanto dolor te causo dentro de tu corazón ¿verdad Chrona?/ KxC, Leve OoC, contiene OC's_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**PROLOGO****  
**

**Chrona POV – Consejo de Brujas.**

Tengo 25 años, dos hijas. Son mellizas. Muy lindas, estoy a cargo del consejo de brujas hace 3 años, ya que Mabaa-sama falleció y yo, al ser una de las brujas mas fuertes, herede su puesto. Mis hijas, Julieta y Gabriela, Julieta es la mayor por 10 minutos, mientras que Gabriela es menor. Julieta… es el vivo reflejo de su padre… alta, seria, ojos ámbar, piel blanca y cabello negro, Gabriela es idéntica a mi, alta, tímida, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca y cabello rosado pálido. Si, son hijas de Death the Kid. Pero… no estoy con el. No. Con el no, hice bien en huir. Les diré el porque me fui de Death City hace 10 años.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Caminaba a la casa de Kid, como todos los días, estaba teniendo la costumbre de ir a verlo. Hace 2 años nos hicimos novios, y hoy cumplimos un año más. Entre mis brazos llevo un pastel para el. Apenas con mis casi 16 años, tan contenta._

_Al llegar, el me abrió la puerta. Le di el pastel y me sonrió, comimos un poco de pastel. Luego fuimos al sillón a sentarnos. Kid empezó a juguetear con mi cabello, luego yo le seguí el juego. De un momento a otro, él estaba sobre mí, y me empezó a besar con pasión. Así seguimos un rato, el subía sus manos por sobre mi vestido acariciaba mi piel y yo su espalda. Mi vestido estaba subido, el saco de él había sido arrojado lejos, su camisa estaba arrugada, nuestros rostros sonrojados._

_-Chrona… ¿Q-Quieres… continuar?...- me pregunto Kid con un sonrojo mas fuerte_  
_-C-Claro K-Kid… s-solo… se c-cuidadoso…- le dije y sentía mi rostro arder_  
_-Lo seré… lo prometo- me dijo en un tono tranquilizador._

_Luego nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y mi vestido callo lejos al igual que la camisa de Kid. Mis dedos pasaron por sobre su pecho y abdomen. El acariciaba mi piel expuesta, se deshizo de mi sostén y mordisqueo mis pechos, mientras yo sentí algo duro rozarme, lleve mis manos al bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de Kid y el soltó un gruñido. Le baje la cremallera, y aun había estaba la tela de sus bóxer que cubrían el bulto, entonces me deshice de ella y mire el miembro de Kid, endurecido y palpitaba. Kid soltó un gruñido más fuerte, y me acostó nuevamente en el sofá, bajo lentamente mis bragas y me miro a los ojos y luego me beso._

_Después de besarnos el llevo sus dedos a mi intimidad, debo admitir que ame la sensación que en ese momento me estaba dando a gran escala. Luego rozo su miembro a mi intimidad, se sentía bien, pero quería más._

_-K-Kid… um… p-por favor…- le mire con ojos suplicantes para que dejara de bromear con la fricción que estaba creando_  
_-me detengo si duele- me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla_  
_-h-hai…- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de sentir una punzada en mi vientre._

_Después de sentir ese molesto dolor, Kid se quedo inmóvil. Le iba a decir que estaba bien pero al hacerlo mi cuerpo se movió conmigo. Para que decir. Era una sensación embriagante. Al principio íbamos lentamente pero luego no paraba de gemir y gritarle a Kid. Mientras el, gruñía y decía mi nombre. Fue una tarde increíble. Con el paso de los meses nuestras salidas terminaban en mi cama del Shibusen o en la habitación o sala de Kid._

_Luego de varias veces de hacer "eso" decidí salir. Iba al parque con Maka, no me sentía bien. Ella no sabía lo que Kid y yo hicimos. Algo me decía que el terminaría con los huesos rotos…_

_Después de pasear con Maka, me dirigía a la casa de Kid a comentarle que me empezaba a sentir mareada. Pero al llegar no me abrió Kid, así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta. Grabe error. Al entrar vi a Liz sobre Kid, en el sofá. Besándose. Y eso acabo conmigo… me fui lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido. En la noche empecé a preparar mis cosas, luego de meditar las cosas con Ragnarok. Tome la decisión de irme de Death City al consejo de Brujas. Quizás seria bien recibida…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Luego de ello, me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Antes de cumplir los 3 meses de embarazo, Mabaa-sama hizo un hechizo con otras brujas para que Ragnarok saliera de mi cuerpo y mis hijas se desarrollaran sin dificultad alguna. **  
**  
10 años después de ello. Aquí me tienen. Criando 2 niñas, que desconocen a su padre. Tienen a Ragnarok pero el viene a ser como su hermano mayor. Siempre las cuida.

Yo por mi parte cambie notoriamente. Mi cabello creció, mi pecho se desarrollo para amamantar a las niñas, mi cintura se hizo mas estrecha. No me quejo.

-Oka-san- me grito a lo lejos Gaby, así le digo de cariño.  
-¿Qué ocurre nena?- le dije levantando la vista de los papeles que revisaba  
-etto… con J-Julieta… b-bueno… q-queremos… q-queremos….-  
-¿Quieren?-  
-s-si… saber q-quien es n-nuestro p-padre…- me dijo cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose  
-no mientas Gaby-chan, solo tu quieres saber- le dijo Julieta a Gabriela, con los ojos cerrados y su semblante serio. ¿Por qué no pudieron parecerse ambas a mi? Así no me seria difícil recordar todos los días a Kid.  
-d-demo…-  
-ya las dos- dije seriamente- no les diré, por lo menos aun no, solo les diré que vive en Death City ¿contentas?-  
-no- dijeron al unísono  
-¿por?-  
-dinos como era, como se enamoraron, porque… te dejo…- me dijo Gaby con deje de tristeza  
-no les diré, vallan a jugar con Ragnarok, Julieta te quedas-  
-¿por?- me dijo retándome un poco  
-porque yo lo digo- a veces me siento como mi madre  
-de acuerdo- se sentó y luego Gaby salió a jugar  
-tu al ser la mayor debes saber que yo fui la que dejo a tu padre-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-porque me fue infiel…-  
-ya veo, tienes razón al no querer decirnos…-

* * *

¿Quieren saber como continua? ¿Que pasara con las mellizas? *w*

¡Dejad Review para saber! :D

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.  
****V**

**¿Review?**


	2. La Aventura de las Mellizas I

Wozoo~ wozzo~

IS FRIDAY! FRIDAY! IS PARTY TIME!

no, lies, it's time continuation

Aca dejamos el primer capitulo! :D

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no nos pertenece.**

* * *

**CAP 1 – LA AVENTURA DE LAS MELLIZAS I  
**

* * *

**Julieta POV**

Para que mi madre diga eso de lo que es mi "padre" debe ser cierto. Cualquier mujer lo hubiera hecho, yo lo hubiera hecho. Odio el hecho de parecer a ese señor, hombre, muchacho lo que demonios sea. Sin conocerlo lo odio.

-Nee Ju-chan- me dijo Gaby mientras jugaba con una muñeca- ¿para que te hablo oka-san?-  
-Para nada importante- le sonreí  
-Mentirosa- inflo sus mejillas- ¡vamos a conocer a Oto-san! Por favor nee-chan-  
-¿Por qué lo quieres conocer?- pregunte seria  
-porque si… y… si… si tú no vienes iré sola a Death City- me dijo ella cerrando los ojos  
-oh, no… bien te acompañare pero no creas que encontraremos a ese señor-

**General POV**

3 am. Se puede observar a un par de mellizas saliendo del concejal de brujas con dos maletas cada una. Ambas tenían un rumbo fijo. Death City. Así tuvieran que atravesar los peligros que fuesen para conocer a su padre.

**Death City**

Se puede ver la ciudad como siempre, la maldita luna riéndose de todos, pero en el Shibusen todos aun trabajan. Maestros, Técnicos y Armas avanzados se encuentran trabajando. Pero nadie se atreve a entrar a la Death Room, ya que el nuevo Shinigami-sama todas las noches por 5 años se ha encerrado y nadie sabe lo que hace.

Hace 5 años Death the Kid fue nombrado el nuevo dios de la muerte. Ante todos parecía feliz. O eso creían todos. Ya que este dios solo oculta su verdadero rostro…

**Death Room**

Se puede observar al nuevo Shinigami-sama. Kid cambio haciéndose mas alto, el cabello levemente largo, las tres líneas completas, su cara tenia facciones mas maduras, sus hombros se ensancharon haciendo juego con el masculino pecho que poseía. Cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies.

Pero algo anda mal, esta con los ojos rojos, mientras observa el espejo que conecta con todo el mundo. Buscando algo. ¿Qué será?

-Nada… nada… es como… si…- empieza a sollozar el hombre- ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué?...- se repetía

**Lejos de Death City**

-¿Por qué quedara tan lejos la maldita ciudad?- pregunto molesta Julieta  
-no lo se- le respondió con inocencia Gabriela  
-y… si llegamos a Death City con vida, entraremos al supuesto Shibusen ¿No?-  
-no lo se, Ju-chan… me gustaría saber si mi padre era un arma- se le ilumino la cara a Gabriela mientras en sus ojos habían estrellas dando a entender que estaba fantaseando con su padre  
-aja, y si también… ¿era un hechicero como nuestra madre?-  
-o un técnico de armas… oh~ ¡seria bonito! ¡Una guadaña! O… o… no se… o quizás armas ninja… o no se… que tal si…-  
-ya cállate, lo sabremos cuando lo conozcamos ¿Vale?-  
-o sea que si quieres conocerlo Ju-chan- le miro de forma acusatoria a Julieta  
-c-claro q-que n-no…- noto que estaba tartamudeando por lo que aclaro su garganta- no… no lo quiero conocer, solo te traje porque tú lo quieres conocer-  
-si claro- dijo con sarcasmo Gabriela.

Así estuvieron por un tiempo hasta que llegaron al desierto que conecta con la Death City. Entre plática, pelea, jalones de mejillas y cabello, una cargando a la otra y comiéndose sus municiones estaban cada vez más cerca de la ciudad.

-genial, te acabaste el agua- regaño Julieta a su melliza  
-yo no fui, Ju-chan, fuiste tu- se defendió Gabriela  
-no fui yo, fuiste tu-  
-no tu-  
-¡claro que no! Tu-  
-tu-  
-tu-  
-tu-  
-¡que tu!-  
-que no-  
-que si-  
-que no-  
-que si-  
-ya… si yo fui-  
-lo sabia Gaby-chan, oh mira que tétrico- hizo sonidos raros Julieta para que su melliza se asustara  
-¡n-no h-hagas e-eso! D-da m-miedo…-  
-miedosa…-  
-m-mira estamos c-cerca… estoy cerca de Oto-san-  
-no te ilusiones, baka, tenemos que saber quien es-  
-soka…-

Ambas mellizas se iban adentrando a la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a la gran y tétrica estructura conocida como Shibusen.

-¿me cargas?- pregunto Gabriela  
-un rato… mira que para llegar arriba… esta difícil…-  
-h-hai…-

Mientras Julieta iba subiendo las interminables gradas del Shibusen, su hermana se iba quedando dormida.

-Nee-chan… lo conocerás, pero yo no voy a querer ver…- le susurro Julieta a su melliza mientras volvía emprender carrera al final de las escaleras.

**Death Room**

-Dos presencias nuevas… ¿estudiantes?- se pregunto a si mismo Kid mientras sentía las ondas de alma de las niñas que caminaban a la entrada del Shibusen

**Entrada del Shibusen**

-Llegamos nee-chan… nee despierta… Gab-Gab-Gab~- intentaba hacerla reír- Oí despierta ¬¬ pesas…-  
-h-hai…- se bajaba de la espalda de su hermana mientras frotaba sus ojos  
-bien, ya estamos aquí…-  
-hai-

* * *

Aca termina (? XD recordamos que este fic no es tan largo uwu es corto, solo seran 6, 7 capitulos a lo mucho ._.

Y tenemos hasta el 4 e.e pero depende de vuestros reviews si seguimos~

_Respondiendo Reviews:_

_Shadow Arch: oh no D: morid! XD No linda, no eres bipolar eres adolecente (?) XD vale no, aca dejamos tu conti!_

_Lilmeliz: tu, eres una acosadora de primera. No hay fic nuestro que tu no dejes review e.e gracias ;o;! Muere Kid! (? no mentira, lo necesitamos vivo uwu esperamos te haya gustado_

_Criis Nyah: Si! Es su reflejo femenino sin las lineas Sanzu .-. ya actualizamos :33 esperamos te haya gustado *-*_

_Guest: Gracias ;w;_

_JudeInTheSouth: Jud-chaan~! Amamos a nuestros fans, y tu eres nuestra *W* Esperamos te haya gustado la conti uwu!_

* * *

**5 Reviews y subimos el capitulo 2 :D**

* * *

_Can leave us a review?_


	3. La Aventura de las Mellizas II

¡Conti! :DD

Espero les guste. Aproposito, esta semana dudo subir conti. Puesto que estoy en examenes trimestrales ._. y si salgo mal.

_Adios Jumbiie Hana-sama(?) por 3 meses_

Si lo se, es triste la realidad -.- y aunque no me lo crean XD voy bien ._.

Sin mas, os dejo la conti :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE.  
**  
**CAP 2 – LA AVENTURA DE LAS MELLIZAS II**

* * *

-bien, ya estamos aquí…- dijo Julieta con una sonrisa de autosuficiente  
-hai- respondió Gabriela con una sonrisa melancólica- _Oto-san… te voy a conocer… por favor… espera por Ju-chan y por mi, onegaii…_- pensó Gabriela  
-vamos adentro a ver si aun aceptan estudiantes…-  
-um… hai-

Ambas entraron a la recepción del Shibusen, pero al entrar unos cuantos estudiantes miraban con curiosidad a las mellizas.

-i-iré a… r-registrarnos… n-no me tardo…- dijo Gabriela mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba una mujer de cabello negro donde esta la recepcionista del Shibusen  
-vale…- dijo Julieta mientras se sentaba en el piso

-se parece a Kid-sama- susurro un chico  
-si tuviera las líneas Sanzu te creo, pero no las tiene- le devolvió el susurro una chica  
-¿será su hija o su hermana?-  
-Kid-sama no tiene ni hermanas ni hijas-

-¿Quién demonios es "Kid-sama"? que nombre mas ridículo- gruño para si misma Julieta al oír a los chicos hablar sobre el.  
-nee-chan… ya nos registre… d-demo…-  
-¿tuviste problemas?- se levanto Julieta para quedar al nivel de su hermana  
-l-la r-recepcionista… m-me m-miraba r-r-raro…-  
-iré a ver porque- entonces Julieta se acercó a donde estaba la recepcionista

-disculpe "señorita"…- le dijo molesta Julieta a la recepcionista  
-¿si? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le sonrió la joven recepcionista de cabellera negra  
-¡TSUBAKI! ¡AYUDANOS! ¡TUS DIOSES ESTAN EN PELIGRO!- grito corriendo por las escaleras un hombre de cabello azul, piel bronceada y ojos verdes. Si, es un Black*Star mas maduro. Pero en su cuello estaba un niño de piel bronceada y ojos azul oscuro, su cabello negro pero en forma de estrella  
-¡Black*Star! ¡Blue*Star!- grito la mencionada, Tsubaki, siendo ella una mujer de cabello negro largo, piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro  
-disculpe…- repitió Julieta con un tic en el ojo al ver el desorden que estaban causando ambos morenos  
-oh… se parece al tío Kid- dijo el niño peli negro  
-me llamo Julieta y no se quien demonios es ese tal Kid- dijo molesta Julieta  
-nee Ju-chan, contrólate- le tomo del brazo Gabriela tratando de detener a su hermana  
-hai…- dijo con desgano Julieta y ambas empezaron a caminar a su salón correspondiente

-Tsubaki… soy yo o ellas…- dijo Black*Star impresionado por ambas niñas  
-no lo se Black*Star… no lo se, pero ambas se registraron con el apellido de…- no completo su frase Tsubaki al ver como dos niños iban corriendo, uno de ellos era pelo blanco y ojos jade mientras el otro era rubio con ojos rojos  
-¡LO SENTIMOS TIA TSUBAKI!- gritaron ambos  
-iré con ellos, nos vemos~- dijo Blue*Star mientras iba corriendo tras los niños

-a ver al menos te dio un horario ¿verdad?- le pregunto Julieta  
-si… nuestra primera clase es Percepción de Almas- dijo Gabriela mientras miraba el folleto de su horario  
-bueno…-

Ambas iban caminando al salón Luna Menguante, ignorando las miradas de muchos de los estudiantes.

-y por eso es que son pocos los técnicos que podemos percibir el alma de diferentes personas- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza, de mediana estatura, ojos jade y piel clara. Si, es una adulta Maka Albarn- y…- mira a ambas mellizas, quedándose sin aire- ¿q-quienes… s-son?- pregunto casi sin aire Maka  
-Julieta y Gabriela Makenshi, Técnicas sin arma- respondió con simpleza Julieta  
-¿M-M-Makenshi?... ¡¿Has dicho Makenshi?!- pregunto Maka hiperventilando  
-si… ¿por?- pregunto Julieta un tanto molesta por la actitud de su maestra  
-regreso en un momento… quédense aquí…- dijo Maka saliendo del salón  
-¿y a ella que le dio?- preguntaron al unísono las mellizas mientras tomaban asiento en los pupitres de adelante  
-esto no nos llevara a él ¿Sabes?- le dijo Julieta a su hermana  
-no lo se, siento… siento que él podría estar aquí… quizás… no lo se- dijo Gabriela llevando sus manos a su pecho

En los pasillos del Shibusen iba caminando una agitada Maka  
-¿Dónde estarán?-  
Mientras ella caminaba a la Death Room, se encontró con Tsubaki y Black*Star  
-¡chicos!- les grito Maka a lo que los mencionados voltearon a verla  
-Maka ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-Makenshi, hay dos niñas que tienen ese apellido-  
-lo se- dijo Tsubaki  
-una de ellas se parece a Kid mientras que la otra… a…-  
-Chrona- dijeron los tres a la vez

-Oí la de pelo rosado~ ven aquí a jugar- dijo un chico de los puestos de arriba a Gabriela  
-¿Qué quieren decir, Ju-chan?- pregunto Gabriela a su hermana  
-solo ignóralos, Gaby-chan- dijo Julieta con los ojos cerrados  
-¡Oí! Las nuevas, juguemos un rato a las zorras y el cazador- dijo un chico que estaba a la par del que al principio les llamo  
-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…- dijo Julieta molesta, se levanto de su puesto- ¡VE A DECIRLE ZORRA A TU PUTA MADRE!- les grito  
-Ju-chan… contrólate-  
-¡NO! ¡ELLOS NOS ESTAN MOLESTANDO! Y YO NO PERMITIRE QUE TE MOLESTEN-  
-¡CALLATE!- grito Gabriela haciendo que las ventanas del salón se rompieran, mientras ella se levantaba y hacia movimientos con sus manos **(N/A: imaginen cuando Medusa movía sus manos)** y los cristales rotos iban hacia los chicos  
-UNA BRUJA- gritaron las chicas del salón- ¡OX-SENSEI! ¡UNA BRUJA INFILTRADA!-  
-¿¡Que!?- grito el hombre entrando al salón y viendo a las gemelas- tu vienes conmigo- dijo Ox agarrando de las manos a Gabriela haciendo que su magia cesara mientras Julieta corría tras ellos  
-ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANA, CALVO DE PATOTILLA- grito Julieta al borde de las lagrimas- no le hagan nada… nada… nada… nada… _nada…_- ante la impotencia de no hacer nada, no tuvo mas opción- **¡OKA-SAN! ¡OKA-SAN! ¡OKA-SAN! ¡OKA-SAN!**- grito con sus fuerzas esperanzada de que su madre oyese su grito

**Concejal de Brujas**

-Ragnarok… te lo dije… cuídalas… ¡Y MIRA CON LO QUE NOS SALES!- grito furiosa Chrona con lagrimas en los ojos  
-lo siento Chrona, ese día yo… estaba arreglando unas cosas y yo… no sabia que ellas escaparon- se defendió Ragnarok, un hombre peli negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, musculoso y con una "X" negra en su rostro  
_-**¡OKA-SAN! ¡OKA-SAN! ¡OKA-SAN! ¡OKA-SAN!**_- escucho Chrona el grito desesperado de Julieta  
-están en Death City- hizo puño sus manos- ATENCION BRUJAS ¡HOY MISMO PARTIREMOS AL SHIBUSEN A RESCATAR A LAS BRUJAS JULIETA Y GABRIELA!- grito Chrona animando a sus compañeras brujas a seguirla

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

**Yuki-chan22: **te perdono la ortografía xD okno ignora eso, pues justo es para confundir los hechos. Ya verán cómo va a avanzar esta cosa. Y es que lo escribí el año pasado haya por septiembre y no sabía si subirlo pero al parecer si les gustan y mucho. Gracias por tu review

**Kuchiki-minnie: **acá esta tu conti hermana xD

**Ellie77: **fíjate que los nombres… son de mis primas hermanas. Julieta Fabiola y Gabriela Michelle, lo sé, son nombres hermosos. Y si, algo tenía que sacar una de Kid (que no fuera su obsesión por la simetría) me alegra que te guste mi idea, espero ansiosa tu conti Ellie-chan

**Criis Nyah: **ya vas a ver cómo va la historia… solo paciencia, es cierto Julieta ya verán la reacción de ella al conocer a Kid

**Kia: **oh, qué bello~. Me encanta dejar con esta intriga de "¿Qué pasara?" ahora si xD me alegra que leas mis fics

**Lilmeliz: **¿mellizas? Pero si Julián y yo no somos gemelos y para acabarla ni hermanos. Pasa por mi página y vas a ver. No más Twins Hana, Julián se irá por tiempo indefinido…

_Ahora os dejo una pregunta:_

_¿Creeis que Kid le fue infiel a Chrona con Liz?_

* * *

_¿Review?_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**V**


	4. Ataque al Shibusen

Conti~~!

¿Ansiosas? xD woo~~

Disfruten :D

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE.**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**CAP 3 – ATAQUE AL SHIBUSEN**

**Death City  
Shibusen – Death Room  
General POV**

-Kid, Kid- gritaron Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star y Soul entrando a la Death Room  
-¿que ocurre?- les miro curioso el Shinigami  
-necesitamos que leas este informe- le dijo Tsubaki entregándole el reporte de las mellizas  
-ahora lo leo- dijo Kid pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llego Sid, Stain y Marie- ¿ocurrió algo?- pregunto Kid  
-si, hay una bruja infiltrada- dijo Stain- lo mas curioso es el parentesco que tiene hacia alguien- susurro  
-¡NO LA TOQUEN!- grito Julieta entrando a la Death Room anteponiéndose a su hermana que estaba apresada **(N/A: imaginen cuando capturan a Medusa, cuando Shinigami-sama y Spirit hacen bromas con sus calzones de calabaza xD)**  
-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Kid, ahora molesto por tener tanta gente en la Death Room  
-¡Mi nombre es Julieta Makenshi y no permitiré que ustedes toquen a mi hermana!- grito esta con los ojos cerrados mientras detrás de ella estaba Gabriela escondida  
-M-Ma-Makenshi…- dijo Kid llevando su mano al corazón- ¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto rápidamente el Shinigami  
-¡no les diré nada! ¡suelten a mi hermana o mi madre vendrá y los matara a todos!- entonces Julieta abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Kid- ¿p-porque… te pareces… a mi?- dijo entrecortadamente  
-no lo se… déjame ver a tu hermana- dijo Kid tratando de mantenerse calmado lo cual era obvio que estaba terriblemente nervioso  
-G-Gaby… m-muéstrate…- dijo Julieta nerviosa y confundida  
-h-hai…- respondió tímidamente mostrándose ante Kid- m-mi n-nombre e-es G-Gabriela… M-Makenshi… s-soy m-melliza d-de J-Ju-chan- dijo tímidamente  
-todos, por favor salgan… que salgan todos- dijo Kid pasmado al ver a Gabriela  
-hai, con su permiso Kid-sama- dijeron todos saliendo

-d-díganme el nombre d-de su madre… por favor…- dijo Kid ancándose ante las niñas  
-¿se lo decimos Gaby-chan?- dijo Julieta calmada  
-h-hai… no creo que se enoje- les sonrió a ambos, haciendo que ambos peli negros se sonrojen  
-nuestra madre e-es… C-Chro-

**¡CHRONOS, CHRONOS, RELATIVE MAGIC!**

-¡es oka-san!- gritaron alegres las mellizas  
-¿su madre?- pregunto incrédulo Kid  
-hai… vino por nosotras- dijo Julieta con un semblante serio que rápidamente hizo a Kid estremecerse al auto recordarse

**Afuera del Shibusen**

-¡DEVUELVANME A MIS HIJAS!- grito la voz de una mujer que estaba vestida completamente de blanco mientras era seguida por varias brujas detrás suyo

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Maka al ver la figura de una mujer desarrollada sobre lo que parecía ser una escoba a lo que sus amigos se acercaban  
-No lo sé- dijo un Soul mayor, con el cabello un poco corto pero su rostro con facciones endurecidas y aun mas alto  
-Soul transfórmate, algo no me da buena espina- dijo Maka frunciendo el ceño  
-hai- dijo el albino tomando su forma de arma  
-nee, mamá ¿uso a Mark como arma para ayudarte?- pregunto un niño de 9 años albino y ojos jade  
-¡no! ¡ustedes regresen adentro!- les grito Maka  
-¡Tsubaki!- ordeno Black*Star a su arma  
-hai- respondió la pelinegra antes de convertirse en espada

-Ragnarok, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ve por Julieta y Gabriela- ordeno la mujer que vestía de blanco  
-de acuerdo, pero lo hago solo porque las quiero- reprendió el pelinegro al bajarse de la escoba

-¿y ese- pregunto Black*Star  
-quítense de mi camino- grito el pelinegro que se acerco a los dos técnicos  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Maka  
-mira cómo cambia una persona en 10 años- sonrió ladinamente el pelinegro- ¿no me recuerdas, _pecho-plano_?-  
-¿pecho-plano?- alzo una ceja la rubia en señal de confusión- los únicos que me decían así eran el tonto de Soul, el imbécil de Black*Star y… Ragnarok- el pelinegro sonrió lo que causo que la rubia se estremeciera- ¿¡RAGNAROK!?- grito lo que hizo que todos la vieran  
-diste en el clavo, _pecho-plano_- sonrió- ahora no tengo tiempo, denme a las hijas de la loca- señalo a la mujer de blanco que se impacientaba- o sino destruirá Death City-  
-¿loca?- pregunto una mujer rubia de pelo largo con facciones maduras en su cara pero sin mucho pecho- ¿Quiénes son?-  
-¡Liz! ¡Es Ragnarok!- grito Maka alterada  
-¿la cosa que salía de la espalda de Chrona?- pregunto incrédula  
-¿¡COMO QUE COSA, RUBIA MAYOR!?- grito Ragnarok enfadado  
-¿rubia mayor? Si, así me decía la cosa…- se encogió de hombros

-ella- dijo la mujer de blanco mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho- es ella…-  
-señorita- dijo un bruja con un sombrero en forma de tigre blanco  
-estoy bien- dijo mientras hacía que su escoba descendiera

-bien, la loca va a hacer todo a su estilo -.- espero no se arrepienta luego-

**Death Room**

-Julieta, Gabriela…- Kid soltó un sonoro suspiro- creo que es hora de enfrentarme con su madre-  
-no dejare que te le acerques, ¡tú la engañaste! ¡Ella merece a alguien mejor!- grito con cólera Julieta  
-¿engañarla?- preguntaron Gabriela y Kid con la ceja alzada  
-ella me conto que tú la engañaste y que por eso te dejo- respondió con el ceño fruncido  
-¿pero con quien? Yo nunca he estado con otra mujer que no sea Chrona, ni en los 10 años que desapareció o cuando estábamos juntos-  
-mientes- le reto su hija  
-Ju-chan, lo mejor será hablar con Oka-san, las cosas se resuelven hablando- dijo Gabriela  
-apoyo a Gabriela, vengan salgamos- les dijo Kid, Gabriela le tomo la mano y miro a su melliza  
-de acuerdo- musito enojada tomando con desgano la mano de su padre

**Entrada del Shibusen**

-tienen exactamente 10 minutos para darme a mis hijas o toda Death City será destruida- hablo la mujer vestida de blanco  
-en primera no sabemos quiénes son tus hijas- le grito Maka- en segunda ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-  
-nunca cambiaras, verdad Maka- negó la mujer que empezaba a quitarse la capucha que cubría su cabeza  
-Chrona- dijeron todos al unisonó al ver que la mujer delante de ellos era aquella que abandono Death City hace 10 años

-¡Chrona!- grito la voz de Kid desde el primer balcón de la Death Room

-¿señorita? ¿Qué ordenara que hagamos?- pregunto la misma bruja de tigre blanco  
-aléjense un poco, si me regresan a mis hijas por la paz no tendremos que destruir nada ¿de acuerdo?-  
-¡hai!- respondieron las brujas al unisonó  
-Death the Kid, dame a mis hijas- gruño Chrona mientras con su escoba se elevaba al balcón

-Chrona- miro Kid a su ex mujer  
-Oka-san…- susurraron las niñas

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

moon hikare: son taaaaaaaan tiernas :3 wo~ espero te halla gustado ;3

Schizoid7Loner: pues aca esta su reaccion, veo que haz caido en cuenta porque el titulo *w*

Criis Nyah: ya lo vais a ver *W* si es intriga ewe (?)

Death Girl: gracias~! es in-ca-paz~ XD

Guest: me hubiera gustado que fuera asi pero no~ en el siguiente capi se revela todo~

* * *

Ahora, _my girls_, pid reviews para el penultimo capitulo

asi como lo oyen :D es el penultimo!

Y luego es prologo en total faltan 3 capi(?) xD ¿me entienden? ._.

Espero...

Bye!

¿Review?


	5. ¿Reconciliación?

Apuesto a que me extrañaron :33

Vale no ¬¬ no me extrañen ¡al cabo que ni queria! *se va a un rincon*

Vale no xD aca les traigo conti *w* aca se han aclarado vuestras dudas! Disfrutad!

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE.**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**CAP 4 - ¿RECONCILIACION?**

* * *

-Oka-san- dijo Gabriela soltándose del agarre de su padre- ven con nosotros- le extendió la mano  
-Gabriela, Julieta, tenemos que irnos- dijo Chrona flotando en su escoba frente al balcón ignorando las miradas de Kid hacia ella  
-no madre- Chrona miro a su hija mayor- no hasta que resuelvan esto- Julieta se soltó de su padre de manera brusca- Gabriela dijo algo muy cierto hace unos instantes, las cosas se entienden hablando y ya no puedes ocultar quien es nuestro padre- miro a su padre- es el, Death the Kid, no lo niegues, y el afirma no a verte engañado en ningún momento-

Chrona estaba estupefacta ante la declaración de su hija, miro como Gabriela temblada de nervios. Sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Kid, lo que hace años quería evitar se le presentaba. Debía darles a sus hijas no solo el cariño materno, sino también uno paternal.

-Chrona- la ronca voz de Kid la saco de su pensares- baja de esa escoba, ven a la Death Room por un momento conmigo, te lo pido, necesitamos hablar- Julieta miro a su padre para luego girar su cabeza a un lado contrario. Jamás creyó tener la misma actitud que el.  
-esperen… un momento- dijo nerviosa, se alejo del balcón y regreso con el resto de brujas.

-señorita- una bruja con un sombrero de águila se le acerco- ¿Qué hará? ¿Atacamos?-  
-no, retírense, regresen todas luego les alcanzare- dijo decidida.

Debía enfrentar su pasado para hacerle frente a su futuro.  
Y el de sus hijas.

-de acuerdo- las brujas abrieron un portal para regresar

-Ragnarok- su voz cargada de odio hizo a los presentes estremecerse- quédate aquí afuera, estaré en la… Death Room…-  
-de acuerdo, loca- dijo el arma y se sentó en el suelo.

Chrona se acerco al balcón y cayo con gracia delante de sus hijas y Kid.

-vamos a la Death Room- repitió Gabriela, feliz. Al fin conocía a su padre. Ahora podrían ser una familia feliz, ¿verdad?

Una vez, todos habían llegado a la habitación. El Shinigami hizo aparecer el centro de té e invito a las mujeres a sentarse.

Un silencio inundo la habitación. La única que tomaba té era Gabriela, Julieta miraba con recelo el té, Chrona tenía los labios fruncidos y Kid estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Chrona una vez más.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué harán?- pregunto Julieta- ¿Cómo arreglaran todo esto?-  
-para empezar- dijo Kid posando su mirada en Chrona- ¿Cómo es eso que te engañe?- alzo una ceja  
-tu me engañaste con Liz- le dijo Chrona tratando de parecer normal  
-¿mi arma?- Kid mostro un rostro de incredulidad  
-si… esa rubia…- Chrona realmente estaba molesta, el solo hecho de revivir esa memoria le hacía doler su corazón- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- soltó con tono nostálgico reteniendo lagrimas, impresiono no solo a Kid sino a Julieta. Ella siempre vio a su madre como una mujer fuerte y valiente, y verla quebrarse por un hombre.  
-yo nunca te fui infiel con Liz, lo juro por Dios, Chrona- Kid tomo sus manos, recordó sus años de adolescencia cuando las tomaba libremente. Pero tan pronto como las sintió las dejo de sentir.  
-si lo fuiste, lo vi…- hizo una pausa- ese día… yo te iba a decir… que me sentía mal, pronto descubrí que era un embarazo…- Kid no cabía en lo que decía Chrona.  
-¿Qué día fue exactamente fue eso?-  
-un día de julio…-

**_FLASH BACK  
POV CHRONA_**

_Ese día fui a caminar con Maka, no quería que se enterara que me sentía mal. Sabía si se daba cuenta no saldría bien._

_Fui directamente a tu casa. Entre con sigilo y lo vi._

_Liz estaba sobre ti, besándose y tú no hacías nada. Absolutamente nada. No me contuve más, y me fui de ahí. Llore toda la noche hasta tomar una decisión. Y me fui_

**_END FLASH BACK  
END POV CHRONA_**

-creo recordar pero… no te engañe, en ningún momento te falte el respeto como ni novia. Aun lo somos ya que… nunca cortamos ni nada- dijo Kid

**_FLASH BACK  
POV KID_**

_Ese día fui con Patty y Liz a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa. Patty salió porque dijo que le faltaron unas jirafas. _

_Quedamos solo Liz y yo. Me senté y empezaron a picarme los ojos. Sabía que era debido al polvo que despedían las cosas que compramos._

_-Liz, me pican los ojos, ven a soplarme los dos, no es simétrico si solo es uno-  
-tú y tu maldita obsesión- se quejo, se acerco a mí y me soplo un ojo  
-¡LOS DOS ELIZABETH!-  
_

_Y se subió sobre mí, tomo mi cara y soplo tan fuerte sobre mis ojos que hasta dejo su saliva sobre mi cara._

_-¡ELIZABETH! - Grite_

**_END FLASH BACK  
END POV KID _**

-¿que?- soltaron las tres mujeres frente a Kid. Julieta miro incrédula a su padre.  
-mientes- soltó la niña mirando de forma acusatoria su padre  
-no es mentira, corrobora con mi arma si quieres- dijo Kid- ¡LIZ!-grito tan pronto a la Death Room llegaron la chica seguida de Ragnarok.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia  
-dile a Chrona y a mis hijas que en ningún momento te he besado-  
-¡¿BESARME?! ¡¿ESTAS DE COÑA?!- grito histérica la rubia como pronto se acerco a Kid- NI EN SUEÑOS TE BESARA- le grito  
-supongo que esto resuelve algo…- dijeron Kid y Julieta al unisonó  
-oh…- soltaron las peli rosadas.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Black-Shadow-Archive: Im sempai *w* decidme sempai todas! (?) XD vale no... etto... ¿ese no era tu primer review en este fic? xD okno... bueno si XD en que si pones un puntito como que se borra el nombre de usuario ._. ¿porque? no lo se, dadme tu gato *-* xD sayonara~

Criis Nyah: aca te respondi con el fic XD LOL gracias por tus constantes reviews ;w;

moon hikire: fijate que esa era mi idea pero luego dije... "nah, capaz me matan, me buscan por todo el mundo, me hacen calcinada, me anotan en la Death Note, usan a Dokuro-chan, Kotonoha, Lucy, Rena, Yuno, entre otras yanderes para matarme... nah mejor no xD"

Ellie77: Ellie-chaaan~ dominaremos el mundo! nyahahaha! xD pues ahi ves la respuesta cofcofjustificacioncofcof de Kid ^^ y no me comentaste el anterior ;o; PECADORA!

Guest: aca tienes tu conti~ Anonimo-chan/kun XDDD espero te haya gustado!

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: Cap. 5 - ¿Te Quedas?

Dadme 5 Reviews y sigo!

_¿Review?_


	6. ¿Te Quedas?

Bueno~~ He traido la conti, y pues... tuve que esperar a que fueran 5 reviews ;w; son malas con yo (?) no me dejais reviews uvu  
Hago promocion a mi nuevo proyecto _Kimi ni Todoke,_ es una adaptacion claro con un poco de sentido Jumbiiesiano xD LOL

Sin mas... os dejo la conti...

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE.**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**  
**  
**CAP 5 - ¿TE QUEDAS?**

* * *

Death City – Death Room

-así que…- Julieta miro a sus padres- nos alejaste de nuestro padre porque creíste que te engaño…- miro a su madre y luego su mirada se poso en su padre- y tu- se levanto de la mesita- ¿Por qué no nos buscaste?- su voz sonaba áspera  
-Ju-chan- Julieta miro a su hermana- no sabes si él nos busco o en todo caso si nunca supo de nosotras- la niña de rosados cabellos se levanto de su puesto y camino hasta el regazo de su padre- siempre… siempre soñaba con… con estar contigo… con Oka-san, con mi neesan…- sus azules ojos se cristalizaron- y ahora… ahora que sé que tengo un padre… que tengo un maravilloso padre- sus manos se dirigieron al pecho de Kid- quiero… quiero ser egoísta y… pedirte que no nos dejes… ni a Oka-san, ni a neesan… ni a mi…-

Chrona empezó a soltar lágrimas y lastimeros sollozos, Julieta le abrazaba reteniendo sus lágrimas. Kid miro a sus hijas, y luego a Chrona. Su amor por ella seguía intacto, no lo pudo evitar cuando abrazo a Gabriela y la acuno sobre su pecho… y… se sintió completo. Julieta al ver a su madre y hermana llorar… y luego a su padre… se tiro al pecho de su madre a llorar como una niña de 3 años a la que acaban de regañar.

-Ragnarok, creo que sobramos aquí…- dijo Liz viendo a la familia de su técnico. Vagamente le recordó a la suya pero esa imagen tan pronto como llego se esfumo.  
-onee-chan- la voz de Patty la hizo girarse y toparse con los inocentes ojos de su hermana- Kid-kun está feliz ahora, creo que en la mansión tendremos niñas- le sonrió su hermana  
-así parece- Liz levanto la vista y noto que su grupo de amigos estaba escondido junto con sus respectivos hijos viendo la conmovedora escena.

-mamá…- el niño de ojos carmín le hablo a Maka- ¿ellas son las hijas del tío asimétrico?-  
-si, Aarón- Maka miro a su otro hijo- Mark, parece que tendrán compañía- se limpio las lagrimas  
-papá- Blue*Star miro a su padre- ¿Por qué el tío Kid tiene hijas?-  
-no lo sé, tiene suerte el maldito-  
-chicos será mejor que salgamos- dijo Ragnarok con una sonrisa- ellos necesitan hablar.

El grupo abandono la Death Room dejando a la familia dentro.

-bueno…- Gabriela se soltó del abrazo de su padre- ¿nos quedaremos?-  
-¿estás loca?- dijo Julieta- si nos quedamos en Death City no estaremos más en Witch City **(1)**, te recuerdo que Oka-san esta al cargo de la ciudad- la niña se limpiaba con sus muñecas las lagrimas pero aun se mantenía en el pecho de su madre  
-Julieta tiene razón- dijo Kid- si se quedan en Death City…- no termino su frase al sentir unos labios rozar los suyos. El beso contra los labios de Chrona se iba disminuyendo cuando Kid sintió que se alejaban tomo los hombros a la pelirosa y el beso se intensifico.

Julieta y Gabriela tenían sus mejillas del color rojo. No solo por ver el acto de sus padres sino porque el beso subía de intensidad.

Julieta carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de sus padres, estos se separaron con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿entonces?- pregunto nerviosa Gabriela  
-Julieta, Gabriela- Chrona miro a sus hijas- salgan de la Death Room y vallan con Ragnarok afuera. Su padre y yo tenemos que hablar- su voz sonaba segura, Julieta asintió confiada en la decisión que tomara su madre.  
-pueden decirle a Maka o a Tsubaki que las lleve a los jardines- dijo Kid, Chrona alzo una ceja  
-¿desde cuándo tienen jardines?-  
-hace unos 2 años los mande a hacer para que los hijos de los técnicos y armas se entretuvieran ahí- respondió Kid

Una vez fuera Julieta y Gabriela de la Death Room. Chrona se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar de izquierda a derecha pensando en su decisión.

-Chrona- la voz de Kid la saco de su laguna mental- tengo una idea, no sé qué te parecerá-  
-dila- dijo Chrona  
-bueno, hace mucho los ataques de Brujas han disminuido puesto que tu las liderabas ¿verdad?-  
-así es-  
-pues, pensaba que si tu y yo nos comprometemos no solo por nuestras hijas sino que unimos las dos ciudades- Chrona miro estupefacta a Kid, no estaba por demás la idea  
-solo respóndeme algo…- Chrona empezó a dudar si preguntar o no- tu… tu… ¿tu aun me amas?- pregunto con duda e incertidumbre. Kid se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, acaricio sus cabellos y le sonrió  
-nunca deje de hacerlo-  
-la idea me parece esplendida-

**Patio del Shibusen **

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunto Blue*Star  
-tenemos 10 años- respondió Julieta con un tic en el ojo por la actitud del hijo de Black*Star  
-¿de dónde vienen?- pregunto Aarón  
-de Witch City- respondió Gabriela con una sonrisa  
-¿pueden hacer magia?- pregunto Mark  
-claro- respondió lo obvio el reflejo femenino de Kid- pero no podemos usarla sin supervisión-  
-oh…- respondieron los tres niños  
-dime, Julieta-chan- Tsubaki se agacho al nivel de los niños- ¿solo pueden usar magia?-  
-pues…- Julieta vacilo su respuesta y miro el rostro cariñoso de Tsubaki- Gabriela usa de mejor forma la magia, yo no sé usarla muy bien… se me dificulta- suspiro- creo que si nos quedamos en Death City… tendré que buscar un arma-  
-yo soy un arma- dijeron Blue*Star y Mark a la vez  
-pero Mark… tu eres mi arma- dijo Aarón  
-cierto…-  
-entonces yo seré tu arma- dijo Blue*Star  
-me parece…-

-10 años cambian a las personas ¿verdad, Soul?- dijo Maka viendo a Tsubaki y a los cinco niños  
-pues Chrona si cambio bastante, Ragnarok igual- el albino miro a Ragnarok- me pregunto si se quedaran aquí…-  
-deben quedarse- dijo Black*Star- Chrona no le puede negar a sus hijas el poder desarrollar sus poderes en un ambiente seguro como es el Shibusen y mucho menos negarles el estar con su padre- Maka y Soul miraron al serio Black*Star- aparte- sonrió de lado el líder del nuevo clan Hoshi- parece que a Blue*Star y Aarón están interesados en Julieta y Mark en Gabriela-  
-¡¿Qué?!- grito celosa Maka  
-es cierto, míralos- Black*Star sonrió

-¡SHIBUSEN!- la voz de Kid desde el balcón que salía de la Death Room se hizo presente, al lado del líder del Shibusen se encontraba Chrona- tengo un anuncio que hacerles- Kid tomo la mano de Chrona- en un lapso de tiempo perdí algo importante para y junto con ello dos razones las cuales desconocía y hace poco las conocí. Shibusen, hace 10 años perdí a la mujer que amo, y junto con ella dos hijas que no conocía. El día de hoy, la mujer que amo esta a mi lado, y mis hijas también. La mujer que amo es Chrona Gorgón, la líder de la actual Witch City. En un tiempo nos casaremos y el Shibusen se dividirá en dos partes. Una parte para Técnicos y Armas y la otra para Brujas que inician su profesión-

Los murmullos por parte del alumnado y profesorado no se hicieron esperar.

-pero- la voz de Chrona resonó por el lugar- el Shibusen para Técnicos y Armas estará solo en Death City, el otro Shibusen liderado por mi estará en Witch City. Toda bruja que se salga del camino tanto Técnicos como Armas podrán tomar el alma de esta para poder convertirse en Death Scythe-

Maka sonrió, realmente Chrona tenía más confianza en sí misma. Le alegraba. Y le alegraba aun más los términos que han impuesto el Shinigami y la bruja.

-lo sabia- susurro para sí Julieta

Black*Star miro al reflejo de Kid. Y sonrió. Realmente le alegraba que su rival fuera feliz y no verlo fingir que se encontraba bien. Un dios como él lo sabe todo.

Maka sonrió, alegre. Al fin tendría otra vez a su amiga junto a ella. Podrían ver crecer a sus hijos. Podrían platicar hasta cansarse. Podrían pasear junto con sus hijos. Podrían ir a comer con sus parejas. La Albarn se imaginaba mil y un formas de pasar tiempo con su amiga.

Soul miro a sus hijos, al de Black y a las de Kid. Una nueva generación del Shibusen estaba en sus manos. Ellos son el futuro del Shibusen e inclusive del mundo.

* * *

**(1): Witch, Bruja; City, Ciudad= Ciudad de las Brujas... no recuerdo el "mundo" o "ciudad" donde estaban ellas ._. asi que me lo invente ;D**

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

Ellie77: Woo~~ ¿tan mala me creias? ._. Aunque si gustas puedo hacer la version tragica -w- en venganza ÒAÓ (?) xDD LOL necesitare reclutar mas soldados... hare un anuncio al final LOL

Black-Shadow-Archive: si... eres otra acosadora xD ya tengo dos acosadoras de Fics en FanFicition(?) XD LOL OwO Gatito~~~ XD gracias por tu review~

Criis Nyah: entiendo~~ xD deja respondo poco a poco que me mareo(?) xD LOL por algo es el titulo .w.7 son intrigantes? :O *se pone a llorar de la alegria* ureshii~~ ;w; y no uwu ya acabas de ver que no sera como esa pelicula es re vieja xD la vi unas mis 500 veces LOL xD era tan divertida~! Y si~ habra RxL :3

Guest: pos no u.u no sale tu nombre y gracias ;w; tranquila, si gustas contactame por Fb, Twitte, Ask, Youtube, DA y te explico xD ummm *toma la foto* mia! *-* si lo se son tan tiernas ;w;

moon hikire: BOKUSATSU TENSHI~~ DOKURO-CHAN! PIPIRUPIRUPIPIRUPI~~ X3 ¿algo parecio? ;OOO genialoso xD Aca tienes tu conti!

* * *

_AGRADESCO VUESTROS REVIEWS! Bueno~ se podria decir que el proximo capitulo es el final ¿no? pero que creen! Lo partire en 2 y el epilogo... o ¿el otro lo hago extenso y hago el epilogo? Ustedes mandan! _

_Sin mas que decir agradesco a todas! _

_Muchas Gracias por Comentar!_


	7. Preparativos, Tu y Yo

Hellow~ no me pude contener xD hice bien la cuenta y me saldrian 12, 13 pag solo del ultimo cap asi que nah~ xD

Os traigo la mitad y si Kami-sama quiere esta semana subire el ultimo capitulo y el Epilogo ;D

Oh~ en el otro capi habran dos escenas de lemon~! XD

Os prometi ^^

Sin mas~~

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE**

Soul Eater no me pertenece

**CAP 6 – PREPARATIVOS, TU Y YO**

* * *

-te dije que ellos se quedarían- dijo Liz a Ragnarok  
-mierda- mascullo Ragnarok por lo bajo pagándole a Liz- creí que lo mandaría a volar…-  
-¡A VOLAR!- grito Patty mientras jugaba con los cinco niños

Kid sonrió al ver que tomaron bien su decisión. Miro a Chrona que también sonreía. Extrañaba tanto verla sonreír. Según él era lo más hermoso aun más cuando sonreía.

-¿te hace feliz que hayan aceptado la propuesta?- pregunto Kid y Chrona negó  
-no… me hace feliz ver a mis hijas convivir con más gente… en Witch City eran pocos los niños que se les acercaban por lo cual siempre jugaban con Ragnarok-  
-¿Por qué hasta ahora aparecieron?-  
-pues… estaba enojada contigo porque creí que jugaste conmigo y que preferías a tu arma… y no quería que mis hijas supieran eso, hasta hace no mucho le revele a Julieta eso-  
-si lo recuerdo, cuando Julieta vino me grito que porque te engañe-  
-¿lo hizo?-  
-si… ¿tiene mi actitud?-  
-es una fotocopia tuya solo que sin la obsesión por la simetría-  
-esa obsesión aun permanece pero es menos-  
-me alegra-  
-¿Qué les gusta? ¿Qué hacen?- Kid miro a Chrona- ¿seré un buen padre?-  
-claro que lo serás, lo más duro fue cuando eran bebes. Debía estar despierta todo el día al pendiente de ellas, será bien para ellas estar en Death City-  
-¿a quién le darás el mando del Shibusen de las Brujas?-  
-a mi mano derecha, Eruka, se mantuvo conmigo mucho tiempo se que se hará cargo correctamente del Shibusen-  
-eso espero-  
-ahora… si nos vamos a casar para mantener a nuestras hijas juntas, estar juntos siempre y mantener un mundo de orden- un sonrojo apareció en su rostro- ¿no sería bueno reunir a nuestro grupo en la Death Room y preparar la organización de la boda?-  
-excelente idea, querida- Kid tomo su mentón y deposito un beso en sus labios- ya les hablo-

Kid salió nuevamente al balcón y todos giraron a verle con inmenso respeto. Kid sonrió.

-antiguos integrantes del Spartoi favor venir a la Death Room acompañados de sus hijos- su voz resonó y obtuvo un "¡si!" por parte de sus amigos.

**Death Room**

-¡me alegra tanto que se vallan a casar!- chillo Maka con alegría abrazando a su amiga. Soul sonrió de lado, realmente ese lado de Maka no iba a cambiar con los años tan fácilmente.

Eso le gustaba de su técnica. Su actitud tan firme e infantil. Ni con 25 años encima la dejaría.

-venga, siéntense- dijo Kid haciendo la mesa del té más grande para que todos estuvieran mas cómodos.

Los adultos se sentaron mientras los niños jugaban.

-si me permiten, yo puedo hacer el pastel- propuso Tsubaki  
-¡yo me encargo de la decoración!- grito Liz- verán que su boda será la más moderna- apunto con un dedo a la pareja- ¡PATTY!-  
-¿Qué?- pregunto la aludida ladeando su cabeza  
-volveremos a ser organizadoras de bodas-  
-traten de no exagerar- dijo Black*Star con los brazos cruzados- recuerden como exageraron con la de Soul-  
-es cierto- apoyo el albino- aun tengo que pagar-  
-no estaría mal exagerar, se van a casar dos grandes entidades del mundo- dijo Julieta entrometiéndose en la plática, sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en sus padres y sonrió de lado. Kid sintió un escalofrió  
-es idéntica a Kid- dijeron todos al unisonó  
-lo sé- dijo Chrona- tiene todas las cualidades de Kid, claro sin la obsesión por la simetría pero a cambio posee una obsesión con la perfección-  
-es cierto- apoyo Gabriela- siempre me regaña cuando no hago bien la tarea o cuando no ordenaba mi cama-

Todos se echaron a reír por la infantil actitud de Gabriela. Esta se sonrojo y se escondió en el pecho de Kid.

-serás un buen padre- dijo Black- solo que son niñas… les espantaras los novios- dicho esto Black y Soul se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia.  
-¿Qué tal si emparentamos?- propuso Soul  
-¡CLARO QUE NO!- le grito su esposa- quiero que mis hijos primero sean los mejores técnico y arma de esta generación, y logren convertirse en los más fuertes y luego vallan a la Universidad y culminen una carrera y un trabajo digno- Maka se imaginaba la vida perfecta de sus hijos  
-eh… Maka… yo creo que con lo que les van a pagar por completar misiones será más que suficiente- dijo Tsubaki con una gota en su cabeza  
-no quedaría de mas emparentar- siguió pensando Soul- Maka tengamos una hija y que Tsubaki tenga otro varón y emparentamos con ellos-  
-que Blue emparente con Julieta y Mark con Gabriela-  
-¿Qué tal si tienen otro par?-

Julieta tenía una vena en su frente.

-disculpen- estaba enojada- a penas tenemos 10 años… traten de pensar en el presente y no nuestro futuro por ahora- tenía un tic en su ceja  
-concuerdo con Julieta- dijo Kid- no me asusten con eso, son niños dudo que piensen siquiera en eso-  
-¡LISTO!- gritaron las Thompson  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Ragnarok mirando a ambas rubias  
-ya encargamos todo para la boda-

_"Esto va a afectar el bolsillo de Kid"_ pensaron Maka y Tsubaki viendo como Kid tenía un tic en la ceja pero intentaba detenerlo con una falsa risa.

-Maka, Tsubaki- Liz les hablo y las aludidas quedaron en blanco- iremos a escoger el vestido de Chrona- la mencionada soltó un suspiro de resignación- Julieta, Gabriela ustedes también vienen-  
-¿tengo opción?- pregunto Julieta siendo ignorada  
-¡si!- grito entusiasmada Gabriela

**Death Center**

-no- dijo la Thompson mayor por decimoquinta vez ante diferentes vestidos que obligaba a la de pelo rosa a probarse  
-Hey, Liz- le hablo Julieta, la aludida se giro y miro a la hija de su técnico- ¿Qué tal este?- señalo otro vestido y los ojos de la Thompson se iluminaron  
-¡ES PERFECTO!- chillo y Julieta sonrió con superioridad

El vestido era hermoso. Poseía un estilo princesa, un hermoso y puro blanco, pomposo y los finos acabados en el pecho eran divinos.

Todas asintieron.

-Julieta tiene un excelente gusto- comento Tsubaki  
-se te hermoso, Oka-san- dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa al ver a su madre  
-¡es bellísimo!- exclamo Maka sonriente- ¡yo seré la madrina!-  
-¡no! ¡Seré yo!- grito Liz  
-etto… Liz que sea la madrina de vestido y Maka la de anillos- propuso Tsubaki y ambas rubias asintieron  
-y Julieta y Gabriela que tiren los pétalos- comento Patty sonriente- onee-chan hay que comprar los vestidos HEHEHE-  
-carajo- murmuro Julieta agotada en uno de los sofás  
-vamos, nee… será divertido- le sonrió su melliza y Julieta sonrió  
-vamos-

_Pasas unas 5 horas_

-¡ESTOY AGOTADA!- grito exasperada Julieta- me duelen los pies, la cabeza, el estomago. Me quiero ir, quiero dormir donde carajos sea-  
-pues déjame decirte que las camas de la mansión son tan suaves, y como es Kid ya tuvo que mandar a arreglar el cuarto de invitados a uno para ustedes- alego Liz sonriente- siempre es así, recuerdo que cuando Patty y yo llegamos mando a arreglar un cuarto para ambas con las cosas que nos gustan-  
-es cierto, a mi me compro una enorme jirafa en mi cumpleaños-  
-recuerdo ese día- comento Chrona pensativa, Maka sonrió  
-si quieren se pueden quedar en el departamento, lo hicimos más grande-  
-lo dudo, Kid las hará arrastradas a la mansión Gallow- murmuro Tsubaki  
-supongo que debe ser muy bonita- comento Gabriela

Todas empezaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones. Cada una en busca de su hogar.

-a ver- murmuro Liz- ya está el salón, las invitaciones, la música, los vestidos, el velo, solo falta el pastel y el salón y se podrán casar… la otra semana-  
-¿no es muy pronto?- alzo una ceja Chrona  
-honestamente no, mientras más rápido sea mejor-  
-noche de boda~, noche de boda~- murmuro Patty cantando- ¡LUNA DE MIEL! KYAHAHAH-  
-exacto, Patty- una picara sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Liz  
-¿Ju-chan, qué significa Luna de Miel?- pregunto inocentemente Gabriela haciendo sonrojar a Chrona  
-pues… etto… e-eso…- murmuro Chrona. Julieta se sonrojo.  
-es la noche especial de los novios- comento rápidamente esperando a su hermana quedara satisfecha con su respuesta  
-oh…- murmuro

Julieta iba murmurando cosas incoherentes sobre su dolor, Gabriela iba contemplando el cielo. Ambas sujetando las manos de Chrona. Patty miraba enternecida la escena y con algo de celos. Liz lo noto y sujeto la mano de Patty. Esa le sonrió.

**Mansión**** Gallows**

Liz abrió la puerta y todas le siguieron.

Kid estaba en la sala hablando extraña pero animadamente con Ragnarok.

-ya volvimos- informo Liz  
-que bien, ya podemos cenar entonces- informo Kid con una sonrisa- cenaremos pasta- y ahí fue cuando los ojos de Chrona y Gabriela se iluminaron  
-diste en el clavo- dijo Julieta no muy convencida de lo que diría a continuación- _papá_- y el rostro de Kid era todo un poema, miro a su hija con una sonrisa  
-se siente extraño pero me gusta-  
-a mi también- Julieta volvió a dudar pero termino por sujetar la mano de su padre- se bueno con nosotras y…- sonrió de lado- quiero un hermano- Kid se sonrojo y le dio un apretón a la mano de su hija  
-lo tendré en mente-  
-Hey, Julieta- llamo Ragnarok- Kid te preparo tu platillo favorito- y a Julieta se le ilumino el rostro  
-bi… bi… ¿bistec encebollado?- pregunto sonrojada y Kid asintió  
-también es mi platillo favorito-

-la mansión estará más agitada, ¿verdad Patty?- pregunto Liz viendo a su hermana sonreír  
-si, Kid-kun está feliz, vuelve a tener a Chrona-chan y dos hijas- la rubia menor se hecho a reír- ya quiero verlo con un bebe-  
-yo igual Patty, yo igual- y Liz sonrió  
-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Ragnarok  
-de cómo se verá Kid con bebe- le respondió Patty abrazando su jirafa  
-pago por verlo- y Ragnarok se hecho a reír

_Terminada la cena_

-este es su cuarto- les informo Kid a sus hijas y estas sonrieron y se ubicaron  
-es bonito- dijo Gabriela  
-mañana iremos a comprar ropa para ustedes- dijo Kid- buenas noches- les dio un beso a cada una  
-espera- le dijo Julieta y Kid alzo una ceja- ¿y mamá?-  
-fue a la cocina, me dijo que les traería algo-  
-es que nos acostumbro a darnos leche tibia antes de dormir- murmuro Gabriela  
-y aquí esta- les dijo Chrona entrando a la habitación y dándole a cada una un vaso de leche- buenas noches- beso la frente de cada una y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta- dulces sueños-  
-igualmente, mami- dijeron al unisonó

Kid y Chrona abandonaron la habitación de sus hijas dirigiéndose a la habitación del nuevo Shinigami.

-supongo que… dormiré contigo- comento Chrona caminando al lado de Kid  
-no te preocupes- Kid le sonrió- mande a agrandar la cama a… una matrimonial- Chrona se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a un lado  
-ya… ya veo…-

Kid abrió la puerta a la habitación y Chrona sonrió. Seguía siendo como la recordaba. Simétrica.

-sigue igual- dijo con una sonrisa Chrona  
-¿tu crees?-  
-si…-

Ambos se empezaron a desvestir dispuestos a ponerse sus respectivos pijamas. Chrona miro a Kid por el rabillo del ojo. Ya no era el adolecente al que le entrego su inocencia. No. Ahora era todo un hombre. Anchos hombros que combinaban con su espalda. Divago la mirada por el cuerpo de su futuro esposo.

Kid termino por quitarse la blanca camisa y miro a su futura esposa que lo miraba anonadada. Y no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de ella. Dejo de ser una adolecente que se incomodaba con su cuerpo, ahora era una mujer que estaba conforme con su cuerpo. Con una madurez que solo se consigue pasada la pubertad.

No pudo detenerse cuando ya estaba frente a ella. Sus azules ojos lo miraba con asombro y el sonrió. Sus manos recorrieron con delicadeza de su cintura a su cadera. Perfecta.

Y la abrazo.

-te extrañe tanto- murmuro Kid contra la piel de Chrona- te amo tanto- la apretó más a su cuerpo y Chrona sonrió, correspondió el abrazo de Kid y deposito un beso en su cuello  
-yo también, Kid, yo también…- le respondió sonrojada- ¿sabes?- Kid la miro a los ojos esperando a que continuara- desde que tuve a nuestras hijas… no… no lo volví a… a hacer…- comento sonrojada  
-Julieta quiere un hermano- le sonrió pícaramente y Chrona correspondió el gesto  
-no me molestaría otro miembro en la familia-

* * *

Respondo Reviews:

Black-Shadow-Archive: no es mala idea, la tendre en cuenta cuando termine mis fics abandonados x3! Gracias~ saludos Kuro-chaaan~ XD

Ellie77: te he tomado el pelo uwu te dije jueves pero lo partire en 2 LOL te recompensare ¡lo veras! XD o no se xD luego nos ponemos de acuerdo por FB ;D

LilmeLiz: y tu que? :c extrañe tus acosadores reviews uwu xD gracias~ XD pronto os traumare a todas! NYAHAHAHAH XD

moon hikire: LOL tenia pensado eso pero luego nah~ XD LOL ya veras a esas diabillas haciendo de las suyas en la boda lol

Di di 0-18: ¡nueva lectora! ¡saludadla chicas! xD lo se uwu es el unico fic que he venido actualizando con frecuencia si~~ pero aun queda capis LOL gracias por tu review

Tarumis: tu review fue el mas risa me dio xD me encanto, son un desmadre LOL pero quede con la duda ¿cuales examenes? xD esas cosas ya las hice y aprobe gracias de todas formas OvO! aca tienes tu conti y a ti especialmente te invito a pasar a leer _elecciones para nuevos fic_ te van a gustar, espero ;)

* * *

Siguiente capitulo, 2 lemons! XDD ahora si quedara con el ultimo terminara como las novelas mexicanas con la boda pero al estilo Jumbiiesiano(?

Vale y con esto nos acercamos al final u.u

Gracias a todas!

6 reviews para la conti! :D

Jumbiie: Aca abajito se dejan los reviews

Julieta: callate

Julian: dejala

...

Jumbiie: necesito amigos(? XD

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**V**  
_**~Review~**_


	8. Unión de Almas

Holi~ xD

Anduve desaparecida~

Pero~ es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

Well xD Aca traigo la conti y el final (?) ;33

Aproposito xD se me fue la onda y las elecciones para fics se cierran el 15 de agosot (¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS GENTE! ¡ESE DIA NACI PARA JODER! XD)

Sin mas joda~ la conti ;3

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE**

Soul Eater no me pertenece

* * *

**CAP 7 – UNION DE ALMAS**

* * *

Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Recordando los viejos tiempos en que con un beso se demostraban amor.

El beso subió de intensidad. Chrona sonrió entre el beso y tumbo a Kid sobre la cama. Este la miro con sorpresa y ella le sonrió de lado.

Rozaban sus intimidades gimiendo ante el contacto. Kid deslizo su mano hacia el húmedo coño de su futura esposa y ella soltó un gemido de satisfacción.

Él miro los pechos, los recordaba pequeños y tiernos. Ahora no eran así, estaban grandes pero no tanto, tal vez por herencia de su madre. Y los lamio con vehemencia. Su lengua recorría desde el nacimiento del seno hasta el pezón sacándole más gemidos a la de pelo rosado.

Y él estaba excitado.

Chrona estaba deslizando el negro bóxer de Kid.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito Gabriela desde la otra habitación haciendo que los adultos se detuvieran.  
-¡PAPÁ!- y ese fue el grito de Julieta.

Chrona se bajo de Kid y de la cama agarrando lo primero que encontró. Al igual que Kid.

Corrieron hasta la habitación de sus hijas y las dos estaban en una cama abrazadas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- quiso saber Kid  
-un monstruo- chillo la menor empezando a humedecerse sus ojos  
-algo se movió afuera- comento temerosa Julieta y su miedo se esfumo al ver a sus padres- ¿Qué hacen vestidos así?-

Kid miro a Chrona y viceversa. Ambos estaban vestidos con la ropa del otro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ragnarok entrando a la habitación  
-monstruos- dijo Gabriela  
-en Witch City te creyera que hubieran pero aquí… no hay- aseguro Ragnarok y miro a su técnica- ¿Qué mierda?-

Los adultos se sonrojaron.

-es hora que los adultos vayan a dormir~- murmuro Patty detrás de Ragnarok  
-ay, Kid- la voz de Liz hizo que se le erizaran los pelos- ¡no hagas esas cosas frente a las niñas!-  
-¡Kid-kun es un pervertido~!-  
-tío… ¿Qué es un pervertido?- pregunto Gabriela  
-es tu padre- dijo Ragnarok divertido

**1 semana después**

-el peinado te quedo hermoso, Chrona- le dijo Maka a su amiga peli rosada  
-el maquillaje está bien, el peinado, las uñas- dijo Liz pensando- ¡Patty!-  
-¿Qué?- pregunto la aludida  
-los zapatos-  
-aquí~-  
-ahora falta ponerte el vestido- le dijo Tsubaki sonriente

Y en efecto. Estaba hermosa, tanto que hace 2 días a Elizabeth Thompson no le gusto el vestido que compraron que eligió otro.

Era un blanco hermoso, tenía el hermoso estilo de princesa con una cola larga, mangas largas y transparentes en ellas adornadas con hermosas flores, el escote pronunciado en V.

-te ves hermosa, mamá- le dijeron las mellizas al unisonó

Ambas se cortaron el pelo a la misma altura, arriba de los hombros. Los vestidos de ellas eran blancos y con pequeños revuelos en sus mangas, con un escote redondo, adornado con una laza rosada como el pelo de su madre.

-ustedes también se ven hermosas- les dijo Tsubaki

El vestido de la Nakatsukasa era color vino en un corte en V y largo mostrando la espalda y peinada en un moño francés.

-todas lucen hermosas- dijo Chrona sonriente

Maka portaba un vestido verde lima resaltando sus orbes esmeraldas, era un estilo coctel formal. Mientras su cabello caía como rubias cascadas.

Patricia portaba un vestido celeste tierno, entubado y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Elizabeth por el contrario usaba un vestido de tirantes, largo pero con un tono celeste normalizado.

-honestamente si, lucen hermosas- dijo Blue*Star quien portaba un único traje formal. El niño era seguido por los pequeños Evans.  
-wow~- dijeron al unisonó los niños Evans admirando a las pequeñas Death  
-se les cae la baba- comento divertido Soul entrando a la habitación  
-¿Dónde está Black*Star?- pregunto su esposa  
-se fue con Kid y me dejaron a los demonios a mi-  
-¡no somos demonios!-  
-pues que esperamos, Maka ¿nos vamos? No puedo con 3 niños-  
-está bien, nos vemos en la capilla- les dijo la Albarn antes de irse tras su esposo

**Death Church**

La melodía de entrada de la novia se hizo presente. Kid dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y se sorprendió. Liz le prohibió rotundamente ver el vestido pero ¡demonios! ¡Su futura esposa se veía tan bella!

Las pequeñas Death tiraban rosados y blancos pétalos mientras seguían a su madre. Spirit iba a entregar a Chrona en la capilla, él se ofreció de forma voluntaria.

-sin nervios, Chrona- le dijo la antigua Death Scythe- en la boda de Maka use a Patty para que Soul no se escapara-  
-me lo imagino, Spirit-san- le dijo Chrona imaginándose al viejo Albarn haciéndole la amenaza a la actual Death Scythe con una de las pistolas Thompson, sonrió. Se perdió de varias cosas.

…

-¿Death the Kid, aceptas a Chrona Makenshi como tu mujer para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla ya sea en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?- pregunto el Clérigo  
-acepto- dijo Kid mirando los hermosos ojos azules que se le presentaban  
-¿y tu Chrona Makenshi, aceptas a Death the Kid como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?-  
-acepto-  
-si no hay objeciones- silencio total- puedes besar a la novia-

Y sellaron su compromiso con un tierno beso. No solo uniendo sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio sino también haciendo un pacto entre brujas y shinigamis. Como anteriormente mencionaron ellos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡tira el ramo!- grito Patty

Y Chrona sonrió. Cerró los ojos y arrojo lejos el ramo de novia.

Este inmediatamente cayó en las manos de la Thompson mayor mirando de reojo a la espada demoniaca.

-¡mi onee-chan se va a casar!- grito Patty risueña

-¡otra boda!- gritaron Maka y Tsubaki conmocionadas haciendo sonrojar a Liz

-ahora por favor, todos- dijo Kid- pasar a la recepción que se realizara en el salón de fiestas del Shibusen-

-¡hai!-

Lo siguiente fueron los bailes, la partida del pastel, todos tomando champaña y festejando.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Blue*Star a Julieta, esta le sonrió  
-de acuerdo-

Y el grito de victoria por parte de Black*Star no se hizo esperar.

-¡TE LO DIJE SOUL!- grito a los cuatro vientos el peli azul- ¡mi niño va a emparentar con la niña de Kid!-  
-¡Mark, Aarón!- grito Soul haciendo que sus hijos se sobresaltasen- ¡Mark tu ve a sacar a bailar a Gabriela y Aarón ve y baila con Julieta-

Los pequeños Evans asintieron sonrojados.

Pero Maka y Tsubaki fueron más rápidas y sacaron a los niños a bailar.

Pasadas unas horas la fiesta iba concluyendo.

-yo me ofrezco a cuidar a las niñas- dijo Tsubaki sonriente- después de todo es su luna de miel y necesitan privacidad-  
-yo también ayudare- se ofreció la servicial de Maka- sería bueno tener una niña en casa…- murmuro para sí misma  
-está bien, están a su cargo- dijo Chrona- Julieta, Gabriela- las niñas aparecieron al lado de su madre  
-¿si?- preguntaron a unisonó  
-se quedaran con Maka y Tsubaki por 1 semana, saldré de viaje con su padre-  
-de acuerdo- dijo Gabriela quien instantáneamente se fue a jugar con Mark y Aarón  
-solo tráeme algo, mamá- pidió Julieta y Chrona asintió- tráeme un hermano, papá dijo que si- y Chrona se sonrojo

Lo próximo que ocurrió fue un libro que –a una increíble velocidad– se estampo en la cabeza de Kid y las risas de Ragnarok, Patty, Black*Star y Soul no se hicieron esperar.

…

**Luna de Miel**

-espero te guste el lugar que escogí- le dijo Kid a su esposa y ella sonrió  
-no importa mucho el lugar, ¿sabes eso? Mientras este contigo- ella soltó otra risa y Kid le robo un casto beso.  
-ya llegamos-

Al descender del avión y entrar al aeropuerto los Técnicos, Armas y Brujas italianos les saludaron con fervor.

-¡FELICIDADES!-

…

-que hermoso es- murmuro Chrona abrazando a Kid  
-lo sé- el la miro, tomo su mentón y le beso.

La siguiente acción le sorprendió. Ella correspondió con avives el beso, subiéndolo de intensidad mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en un frenesí de pasión.

-no es el lugar apropiado- le dijo Chrona con dificultad ya que el beso le robo un poco de su preciado aire.

Miraron a su alrededor encontrándose envueltos en el balcón del restaurante. Definitivamente no era el lugar apropiado.

**Hotel**

-últimamente me has dejado con ganas, querida- murmuro Kid abrazando a su esposa  
-pues, querido- Chrona sonrió de lado- tienes una semana para quedar satisfecho-

Kid, con dedos agiles, bajo el cierre del vestido de su esposa. Solo portaba bragas.

-¿nunca se te quito la manía de usar solo bragas?- pregunto Kid abrazando los costados de Chrona-¿usaste un sostén cuando estabas embarazada?-  
-no- ella beso el cuello de Kid- es mas cómodo así-

Chrona empezó a rozar sus pechos a la camisa blanca de Kid, sus dedos empezaron a desabotonarla y a esparcir besos en el cuello y pecho de él. Las manos de Kid vagaban al trasero de su esposa acariciándolo con vehemencia.

Ambos cayeron a la cama y Chrona, ágilmente, quito los pantalones de vestir y los bóxers de su dueño.

Sus bocas se encontraron iniciando un apasionado y salvaje beso encontrándose con sus lenguas. Rozaban sus intimidades, creando fricción y deseo. Gemidos ansiosos salieron de la boca de Chrona durante el beso.

Kid la hizo girarse, quedando él sobre ella. Deslizo con gracia las bragas fuera de su dueña. Kid llevo su cabeza entre los pechos de su esposa.

-te vez hermosa así- murmuro Kid contra sus pechos.

Empezó a crear, nuevamente, fricción entre su polla y el húmedo coño de su esposa. Lo hizo pensar, que la volvería a tener solo para él.

Detuvo la fricción y la penetro de una estocada. Chrona se removió, le dolió un poco. Hace mucho no tenia sexo, no recordaba lo que era ser plenamente una mujer, puesto que decidió ser madre.

-¿te dolió?-  
-un poco, hace mucho no lo hacía-  
-tampoco yo- le sonrió, su miembro ardía y exigía el movimiento para llegar al orgasmo- ¿me puedo mover?- ella sonrió y asintió.

Las penetraciones eran lentas y a su vez placenteras. Quería prolongar el orgasmo.

-rápido- pidió Chrona acariciando la espalda de Kid. Asintió.

La embestía con rapidez, la sensación de las paredes vaginales apretando alrededor de su polla. Le gustaba.

Les gustaba.

Y llego el orgasmo, sacudiendo ambos cuerpos.

-te amo- le dijo Kid, sonrió ladinamente- aun es temprano- y volvió a entrar en ella.  
-lo sé- Chrona se giro quedando sobre Kid  
-que picara, querida- y el soltó una risa  
-igual que tu, querido-

…

**FIN**

* * *

RESPONDO REVIEWS!

Criss Nyah: nyahahaha tarde pero pongo mi review ^^ me alegra que te gustara, ay pero el manga ya a terminar :l le dare a Okubo los derechos de autor para poner a las criaturas esas(?) xD okno ¡GRACIAS!

moon hikire: xD si pobre Kid, el termina pagando todo xDD se veria super linda *A* en mi mente asi es xD

Ellie77: pero tu sabes mis razones xD es mejor tarde que nunca :33

Marijulia Mtz: Own~ pues aca esta xD ¡gracias por comentar!

Tarumis: xD gracias en serio, si fue una cosa que se me vino a la mente y lal xD ahi esta

miyuki nya2000: ¡muchas gracoas miyu-chan!

Darling: xD tu siempre de acosadora(?) xD pues ya esta poseado :'33 gracias

Neko Ootaku: gracias chica! Seguiremos asi!

* * *

En fin :'33

El día martes (¡es seguro carajo!) posteara el prologo y en esa semana intentare hacer el capitulo 13 de Televisora Eater :'3

Espero no tardar :c ñah es broma xd

¡GRACIAS A TODAS VOSOTRAS!


	9. Epilogo

¡Hola!

Apuesto que me extrañaron ^^

Well~ estoy aca!

Aca les dejo el Epilogo ;33

Lo subo hoy porque mañana cumplo 17 años (acepto regalos!) y aja xD no me va a dejar mucho tiempo

En fin, espero les guste!

* * *

**TE EQUIVOCASTE**

Soul Eater no me pertenece

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Julieta Death. Tengo 18 años. Hace 8 años mis padres se casaron tenía 10 años. Luego de la semana en Italia, mamá tuvo un embarazo que resultaron ser un par de gemelos. Azael y Helsebet, tienen 8 años, se parecen a papá a excepción de los ojos, son azules. 3 años después tuvimos otro bebé en casa. Se llama Jermain, tiene 5 años, cabello rosado y ojos amarillos. Hace unos meses, mamá tuvo a otro bebé, se llama Ángel. El es un mini-papá.

Maka y Soul tuvieron una niña que se llama Samantha y todos le decimos Sam Su cabello es rubio ceniza y sus ojos son rojos. Tiene la viva actitud correcta de la tía Maka. Tiene 7 años, es muy inteligente para su edad. Sus hermanos, Mark y Aarón están entre las 10 parejas más fuertes del Shibusen. Ambos son muy buenos e inteligentes pero cuando se trata de jugar bromas… ellos y Blue*Star son los numero uno.

Recuerdo una vez que nos tocaba clase de Percepción de Locura con Stain-hakase, pusieron pintura verde fluorescente en el marco de la puerta. Cuando Stain-hakase entro quedo lleno de pintura. Parecía como que hubiera salido del Life in Color.

En fin, Tsubaki y Black*Star tuvieron una niña, se llama Nina y tiene 7 años. Tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy linda. Tiene la actitud de Tsubaki cuando es de calmar a los chicos. Ella y Sam son las más cuerdas.

Elizabeth y Ragnarok tuvieron un niño, es rubio de ojos negros. Tiene 8 años, se llama Maximiliano, pero todos le decimos Max. Es una escopeta. Eh… tiene la actitud de tío Ragnarok, en ocasiones es demasiado sincero y sacador de quicio.

Patricia… bueno, ella se caso con Justin. Tienen una niña rubia de ojos celestes. Se llama Emma, es una escopeta como su primo.

Según tengo entendido cuando tengan la edad para ingresar al Shibusen. Sam será la técnica Max y Emma. Nina es un arma, es una katana azul.

Bueno, yo soy una Shinigami.

Gabriela. Mi hermana melliza. Ella es una bruja, una excelente. Sabe manejar la magia de una manera tan increíble que nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Es una excelente bruja vuelvo a decir.

Ella y Jermain son los brujos de la familia. El resto somos shinigamis. A excepción de Ángel que aun no sabemos que será o que camino tomara.

-su labor, nuevos técnicos y armas- dijo mi padre, aun conserva su apariencia. El estaba en el balcón en que anuncio a todos su boda con mamá- es cazar 99 almas de Kishin y 1 alma desviada de su camino que es..-

-mantener el orden en el mundo mágico, mantener un equilibrio entre la maldad y la bondad- dijo mi mamá, ella sigue igual. Es tan fuerte, tan hermosa. Y he decidido ser la primera de mi generación en hacer una Death Scythe- aquella brujo que se desvié de su camino, el Shibusen tomara su alma para darse a un arma-

-para mantener el mundo con orden y alejado del caos que provoca la locura-

-damos inicio, la familia Death a la nueva generación-

-¡díganlo! ¡Siéntanlo! Son el futuro del mundo-

-¡SOMOS LA NUEVA GENERACION!- gritamos todos con la mano izquierda alzada

Eso es… nosotros, todos nosotros.

_Somos la nueva generación._

* * *

Own que tiernoooo!

Apartir de el capitulo anterior respondos los reviews por PM y a los anonimos se los agradesco

Bueno, es uno de los proyectos terminados. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, os a gustado bastante ¡OSTIAS! PARA CELEBRAR

Sin mas, me despido~

Les recuerdo que mañana es mi cumpleaños, acepto fic, chocolate, dulces, un viaje a Japon, libros, fic, PM, fics, fresas ¿ya dije fics? :3 xD

¡SAYOO!


End file.
